happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar
Oscar is a character of HTFF. Bio Oscar is a midnight blue meerkat with dark or black markings on his body. Unlike other meerkats or most characters, he has blunt fangs instead of buckteeth. Oscar is mostly known as a coward who is afraid of everything else from the outside. He'd rather stay underground to keep himself calm and safe from the "ghosts" that he sees every time. He might suffer from schizophrenia as the ghosts that he sees are only his hallucinations, though sometimes they might be real. He might be a very cowardly and timid person, but he can cause huge troubles on others. Oscar will quickly dig through the ground when something is frightening him and ruin the surface as he moves very randomly. Oscar will be also not aware of everything else when he's frightened, causing him to bump into multiple objects in the ground, also causing side effects. Oscar's home consists of various tunnel systems and rooms, with his front entrance being a vault door. He is so timid that he often hides underground, rarely surfacing unless he is scared out by the ghosts he believes are haunting his home. Oscar is rarely seen being calm and trying to stay away from others, but he always ends up causing danger to others and also himself. Episodes Starring roles *Nothing to Sphere *A Grave Misunderstanding *Can't Unseen It *Make the Ghost of It *Fortune is Fake *Need Some Body *No Love Ghost *Good Will Haunting *Joker Featuring roles *Hold Your Wire *Full Speed Ahead *Getting Cole in Here *Little A-head of Yourself *Ghost Wanted *Throwing Toxic *Candy Giant Appearances *Straight Error *Take Scare of It Fates #Nothing to Sphere - Dies in explosion. #Hold Your Wire - Crushed by a ladder. #Straight Error - Hit into the tree. #Make the Ghost of It - Flattened by a car (revives as a ghost). #Ghost Wanted - Suffocates inside a pile of dirt. #Fortune is Fake - Get heart attack and collapsed. #Need Some Body - Suffers heart attack (becomes ghost), then gets his soul sucked out. #No Love Ghost - Suffered from a heart attack. #Candy Giant - Crushed by Nutty. Kill count *Zet - 2 ("Nothing to Sphere", "Full Speed Ahead") *Flash - 1 ("Full Speed Ahead") *Swindler - 1 ("Can't Unseen It") *Cryptie - 1 ("Can't Unseen It") Trivia *Oscar is one of the characters who make a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He was a piranha in that old comic. *The ghosts that he sees can be real sometimes. This can easily cause Oscar to be hysterical and worsen the surroundings. *Despite being afraid of ghosts, Eerie is having a crush on him. This also becoming a injoke where Oscar will screaming and sometimes passed out whenever she appears. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Meerkats Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 88 Introductions Category:Mongooses Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Cowards